If The Color Suits
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: Because damnit, Batarangs hurt when you're in a training session. And who can resist Batman in pink? BatFlash, fluff, one-shot.


**Rae:** Done as a prize for the BatFlash Clan's contest over on DA. Jazy wanted waterballoons or lazer tag, I gave her paint-balloons instead. xD

Enjoy guys! :D

* * *

"But Batarangs are much more realistic Wally," Bruce frowned, weighing one in his hand. "Those are just not sufficient for a combat simulation."

"For one, I agreed to a training exercise _not_ a combat simulation, and two, Batarangs hurt!" Wally motioned the appropriate number of fingers at Bruce in a slightly (but unintentionally) rude gesture, and the billionaire sighed.

"So does real life."

Wally pulled a face and moved his hand in a 'blah blah blah' kind of way. "I hadn't noticed. That's totally not the point; I'm not doing it unless we use those." He gestured to a bucket full of multi-colored objects, and then he grinned. "Besides, you might accidentally have some fun while throwing them at me."

There was a noise of annoyed frustration from the older man, and then a clang of a Batarang being flung aside. "Fine. No Batarangs it is, then."

"Yay!" Wally zipped to the bucket, picked it up and plonked it next to the Caped Crusader's feet faster than Bruce could blink, and was standing waiting in the training circle for him to start throwing.

"Remember, Wally, no super-speed. That's not the point of the exercise." Bruce looked down. Why, oh _why_ did it have to be _waterballoons_? Of all things. Saying that though, it seemed somehow appropriate to be using such a childish accessory on such a childlike man. He picked one up and tossed it gently up and down. A quick glance at Wally showed him the speedster was practically quivering in anticipation, so he kept himself relaxed and eyeing the grenade.

Suddenly he upped and threw it like a baseball with deadly accuracy on Wally, who ducked pretty neatly out the way with a squeak of surprise. It missed clipping him by millimeters, and Bruce clicked his tongue.

Another one was lobbed before Wally could get too good-a footing, and there was another yelp as the red-haired man attempted to dodge out the way again and got smeared on the shoulder. Bright pink paint sprayed out behind him, and Wally glanced back with an expression of confusion. "I'm positive I filled those with water," he commented, then whined as one hit him square in the back. The spray that erupted this time was fluorescent green.

"I know," Bruce said. "I switched them and had Alfred fill them with paint instead."

"You planned this?"

"Not exactly," replied the billionaire with a smirk as another balloon exploded over Wally's foot. "I wasn't going to back down on the Batarang idea at first, and then I thought how amusing it could be to see you covered in multi-colored bright paint splodges."

"You-" Wally leaped away from another bomb, successfully avoiding it. "I hate you."

"No you don't.

"Do to."

"Do not." Splat.

"Urgh, Bruce, that went in my _mouth_!" The speedster stopped for a second and pawed at his lips, spitting cyan paint blobs off his tongue. The hesitation cost Wally another splat on the thigh, this time in orange. He sent a dark look to Bruce, whose smirk merely widened and he lobbed another balloon. Wally dodged that one neatly with an annoyed noise, wiping his mouth of more cyan goop.

For the next twenty minutes neither of them spoke again, Wally putting all his concentration into avoiding the projectiles. Which he did.

Perfectly.

No matter how hard, fast or erratically Bruce threw the balloons he avoided them religiously, tongue poking out his lips slightly and green eyes alight.

He wasn't using his powers; there was no blurring on the slo-mo cam Bruce had trained on the speedster. It was just a natural affinity for speed and flexibility, fleetness of foot. He was duly impressed, but more so by the seriousness Wally displayed over such a small task.

For twenty minutes he was a completely different person, efficient, instinctive.

And as soon as the last balloon was swiftly dodged, the mile-wide smile, the delighted laugh of a job well done and the clapping of hands together gleefully announced Wally's return to... well, Wally-ness. Bruce pursed his lips. Once again, proof presented to him that Wally had far more layers that at first was apparent.

He was determined to find as many of those layers as he could.

Wally bounced happily over to the billionaire, splotches of paint decorating him all over. "How'd I do?"

"Better than I expected," replied Bruce. "No wonder your accident gave you speed abilities. You seem to have a natural instinct for it anyway."

"That and Uncle Barry had exactly the same accident," added Wally dryly.

"That could have been a fluke," countered Bruce. "I have no idea if that combination _always_ lends out speed powers, or if it was just coincidence that you and Barry got the same powers because you had the same affinity. There's no way to tell without reconstructing the accident."

"Che. Know-it-all." There was no heat to the voice though, only fond amusement. He walked over to the dark-haired man and pulled him down for a kiss. "Can we do that again sometime? That was fun," he said between lip-locks.

"And miss out on splattering you with paint? Besides, if this is the thanks I get..."

"'Thanks'? Oh no, 'thanks' comes later. This is the revenge." Wally grinned mischievously and pushed away from Bruce, tossing a single paint bomb at him and striking him square in the chest. Pink paint erupted all over the billionaire, who blinked several times and then glared at the speedster now vibrating in suppressed amusement and barely holding back giggles.

"Y'know, you don't look nearly as scary as usual when you're covered in pink."

"Wally!"

* * *

**Rae:** Quite possibly the shortest one-shot I've ever done and liked. 'Speed Force' doesn't count, that wasn't one of my best works D:

Anyway, reviews gets you more Wally, Bruce and paintbombs! \o/


End file.
